dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nemesis
Nemesis, also known as the Adversary or the Contagion, is a secretive mind-altering influence from Outsiders. It was first mentioned to Harry Dresden in Cold Days. Description Nemesis is a kind of contagion that infects a person—humans or Supernatural beings—and changes their nature, makes them to act in ways not natural to them and causes them to do things harmful to others. It shares the Outsiders' goals, which appear to be inimical to humanity and reality as we know it. Those affected (or infected) by its influence have their natural desires warped into serving sinister purposes.Cold Days, ch. 24 Nemesis keeps its existence secret by infecting or killing any who appears to know of it, so even speaking its name is risky. Those who know of it call it "The Adversary" instead.Cold Days, ch. 32 Infected creatures are able to act against their fundamental natures. For example, infected Sidhe become able to lie.Cold Days, ch. 48 Some or all of the evidence of the Black Council's existence appears to be the work of Nemesis.Cold Days, ch. 28 It is also possible that Nicodemus Archleone mentioned it during the conversation with Harry Dresden in the Oceanarium. He said “Have you not seen the signs around you? Beings acting against their natures? Creatures behaving in ways that they should not? The old conventions and customs being cast aside?”.Small Favor, ch. 29 which are the symptoms of Nemesis, as described in Cold Days. Later in the same conversation with Dresden, Nicodemus refers to what's happening as a "contamination," which in turn is a synonym of the word "contagion." In the series ''White Night'' In White Night, ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, "Journal" In "Journal", Donald Morgan wonders whether Justin DuMorne had succeeded in making Harry Dresden a creature of Nemesis."Journal" ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, in a meeting at the Botanical Gardens Lily waves her hand over Harry Dresden supposedly testing for something in Dresden. Lily implied that the Contagion corrupted Dresden's first three big cases: Victor Sells, the Hexenwolves and the Nightmare. Lily also spoke sadly of having watched her friend, Aurora, who she loved like a sister, change, becoming twisted. Later, Maeve told Dresden that Mab is infected. She implied that the Leanansidhe spread the contagion to Mab when she was bound in ice at Arctis Tor. They told Dresden that he must kill Mab—as the Winter Knight, Dresden is the only one who can. Maeve states Dresden will act to save people, it's who he is.Cold Days, ch. 25 Dresden summoned Titania to ask her if Mab had changed or is still Mab because he had to know if Mab had been infected by the "Contagion" as Lily and Maeve claimed. At first she refused to help him. Then she whispered in Dresden's ear that the name of the power he fears is "Nemesis" and to speak it carefully or it may hear him.Cold Days, ch. 30 Later on, Dresden realized that Cat Sith had been infected earlier and tried to help him. Cat Sith fought it for a moment, but lost and Nemesis spoke to Dresden directly, pledging to kill him. As it attacked, Dresden blasted it with magic and hurled Cat Sith into Lake Michigan.Cold Days, ch. 44 Eventually, it becomes increasingly clear that the Leanansidhe had truly become infected, via the athame she received at Bianca St. Claire's ball. Mab was able to cure the infection, and remain unaffected herself, but not before the corruption had spread to Maeve. Mab implies that she can only cure those who want to be cured, but Maeve considers it freedom to be allowed to lie and serve her own desires instead of fulfilling her duties and rejects all help. With no other options, Mab ordered Dresden to kill Maeve.Cold Days, ch. 53 Known infectees *Victor Sells *Phillip Denton *Leonid Kravos *Vittorio MalvoraWhite Night, ch. 41 *The Leanansidhe *Aurora *Maeve *Cat Sith References See also *Black Council *He Who Walks Before *Demonreach Category:White Night Category:Small Favor Category:Journal Category:Cold Days